Newer Super Mario Bros.
Newer Super Mario Bros. is a New Super Mario Bros. Game for the NNES. It will be released after NSMBX, so we know nothing. Characters Mario :Line: Let's-a go! Luigi :Line: Okey dokey! :Line 2: What about me-a? Yoshi: Yoshi Eggs are bought at stores. There are 10 Yoshis. :Line: Badabum! :Line 2: AAAH! :Line 3: Yoshi! ::Green Yoshi (World 1 Only) ::Pink Yoshi (World 2 Only) ::Light Blue Yoshi (World 3 Only) ::Yellow Yoshi (World 4 Only) ::Orange Yoshi (World 6 Only) ::Purple Yoshi (World 5 Only) ::Red Yoshi (World 7 Only) ::Dark Blue Yoshi (World 8 1/2 Only) ::Black Yoshi (World 8 2/2 Only) ::White Yoshi (World 9 Only) ::Customisable Yoshi (World 10 only) Power-Up Forms Super Mario Fire Mario Propeller Mario Hammer Mario Boomerang Bro. Mario Fire Bro. Mario Ice Bro. Mario Ice Mario Mega Mario Mini Mario Penguin Mario Invincible Mario Ninja Mario Shell Mario Water Mario Machine Mario Frog suit Rabbit suit : NPCs Peach :Line: Thank you, Mario. :Line 2: You too, Luigi. Toadsworth :Line: Th-the horror! :Line 2: Master Mario, you have saved the princess! That is a wish come true. :Line 3: Thank you, Mario Bros.! Toad :Line: Happy birthday! :Line 2: AAAH! :Line 3: Thank you, Mario! :Line 4: Thank you, Luigi! Toadette :Line: Welcome to the garden shop! :Line 2: You want to buy that? :Line 3: You're sure? :Line 4: Thanks for shopping! Pokey :Line: Ah, you're here to shop, no? :Line 2: Oh, zat is vhat you vant, yes? :Line 3: You really vant to buy zat? :Line 4: Please, return anytime! Blooper :Line: Bloo, bloopy bloo bloo? (Hi, ready to shop?) :Line 2: Bloop bloobloo bloo? (You want that?) :Line 3: Bloop bloop bloopy! (Thanks for shopping!) Wiggler :Line: Oh! Customers! :Line 2: So that's what you want? :Line 3: You're sure? :Line 4: Hope you come back! Freezie :Line: Hi therrrrre! Please shop! :Line 2: Arrrrre you surrrrrrre? :Line 3: Absolutely? :Line 4: See you soon!!! Brrrrrrr... Bully :Line: Eh, whatcha want? :Line 2: That thingy?! :Line 3: Get out of here! Boo :Line: Sooooo, soooome ooooone caaaaame... :Line 2: Yooooou waaaaant thaaaat? :Line 3: Aaaaare yooooou suuuuure? :Line 4: Cooooooome baaaaack sooooooon!!! (Pleeeeease! Iiiit geeeeets loooooonely!) Koopa :Line: Oh, you made it this far? Yoshi Eggs would be helpful, Elly hates eggs. :Line 2: Okay, take it, pay for it, bye-bye. Goomba :Line: Bowser won't like you here! :Line 2: So you want that? :Line 3: Decide quick! :Line 4: Watch out, Bowser's throne room is the next room! Luma :Line: Oh, hi! :Line 2: That's (insert price here) star chips, please! :Line 3: See you soon! : Rosalina :Line:Welcome Mario :Line 2:It seems another wishing star has appeared :Line 3:It created a new world. :Line 4:Maybe you can bring more color and life to the new world. : Koopalings : Larry :Line:Huh?Mario it's you! :Line 2:Hey stop It! :Line 3:Dang..You must of cheated. :Line 4:If i ever meet you again I'll do the cheating : Morton :Line:Mario,Who,what,where,how,why? :Line 2:No No No No NO! :Line 3:Dang you Mario if i were you i..i..I'm speechless : Wendy :Line:RRRRR! Why are you here when I'm watching the Jonas koopa bros! : : Line 2:Take that you stinking Plumber! :Line 3:No Fair!No Fair!I'm telling daddy! : Iggy :Line:HAHAHA!You've come to die? :Line 2:YoW! :Line 3: HaHaHa ouch Lemmy :Line:Hey I'm trying to practice bouncing on my ball here! :Line 2:I'm gonna squish you! :Line 3:Owie...Your no fun! : Worlds Jet Inc. has revealed that there will be 10 worlds. 8 normal ones and two secret ones. World 1/Toad Garden World 2/Rocky Desert World 3/Toad Town Pool World 4/Poison Jungle World 5/Toad Town Ice Skating Rink World 6/Toad Town Wrestling Arena World 7/Creepy Skies World 8/Bowser's Castle World 9/Good Egg Galaxy World 10/Your own world Bosses Jet Inc. revealed that the Koopalings will return, as well as Bowser Jr.. It also introduces Ellen (AKA Elly), the ninth Koopaling. In world 9 threre is no boss to be confirmed.In world 10 you make your own. Walking map enemys World 1- Goomba, Super goomba World 2 - Spikeys, pokeys World 3 -cheep cheep,blooper World 4 elasto- piranha,baby wiggler World 5-Ice bros World 6-monty mole,bully World 7- flying goombas,flying koopas World 8-Fire bros.,fire goombas, fire koopas world 9- unknown World 10-make your own Story It looks like Toadsworth's birthday. He gets one wish from the wishing star. He is about to wish when a mysterious looking Toad appears it grabs the star. It then gives it to Bowser Jr. and they put it in the ship along with the princess. The ship then goes away. Toadsworth then faints. It's up to Mario and the gang to stop them. Then on the ship the mysterious Toad was in disguise. It turned out to be a new Koopaling, Ellen. She then wishes for the world to be made out of new places and enemies. It's a whole new world now! Ending When Mario first fights Bowser he is normal. But then Bowser wishes from the Super Star and becomes Super Bowser. Having power of every element. He also grows in size. This time you have to punch him in the stomach then throw him into the Spike Bombs 7 times. He is then defeated and turns normal. Mario then uses a Propeller Mushroom then takes Princess Peach home. Toadsworth then exclaims "You brought the princess home safe and sound, that is a wish come true." Then the credits roll. In the end it shows the Koopalings beaten up except for Ellen and Bowser Jr. that are smiling. True Ending When you beat and unlock eveything you can make the worlds different when another wishing star appears.You can make every world like world 1 or 2 and so on all the way to world 9.Make world 2 have world 5 climate.You can even make the enemies effected to the climate even Bosses.When the star makes a new world(World 10) Rosalina asks for you to customize it.Where you make your own scenery,obstacles,enemys,Bosses, everything. Minigames There are ones where you play as the characters and you can either brawl or coin chase from the original.You can even play the ones from New super mario Bros. DS along with others. Trivia *Mario's only power-up appearance confirmed is the Propeller Mushroom, which might mean that no power-ups appear. *Pokey (the shopkeeper) speaks with a french accent. *Every character (except Mario) has a voice that actually says the full sentence in the speech bubble. *This is the only other time a panser is seen in a game other than Super mario Bros.2 Gallery